Better Than Nothing
by embrace-the-deception
Summary: Sebastian and Hunter's secret afternoon is interrupted by an unsuspecting roommate, and Sebastian's worried he'll lose what he has. Kinda cute Huntbastian. ONESHOT


**Hi guys! Sorry I've been so inactive. I'm prepping for NaNo at the moment, but I am working my ass off at getting the next YTA and hopefully the next JF out before November. This is something I wrote to try and break my writer's block. I've really in love with Huntbastian recently (maybe that's why I'm not in the mood for my Niff fics :/). I hope you all like this! **

* * *

Sebastian lowered his forehead to Hunter's, panting but still managing a trademark smirk. Pressed into the bed beneath him, Hunter's eyes were closed but he was still gripping tightly onto the other's arms, shaking a little. His eyelids flickered open and when he saw Sebastian's smirk, he raised an eyebrow.

"Smug bastard," Hunter rasped, but the annoyance was lost as his breath shuddered. Sebastian huffed out a laugh. "Well, what can I say, Mr Not-Even-Remotely-Bicurious?"

"You shut your mouth." Hunter didn't even try to look irritated – his kiss-swollen lips quirked into a half grin.

"I'm just saying," Sebastian chuckled, lifting his head a little to get a better look at the boy beneath him "Honestly though, I don't know what you were thinking. Every third guy here is as gay as it gets. Being so adamant about your clearly non-existent heterosexuality only made it all the more obvious."

"I said," Hunter said "Shut your mouth."

"Make me," Sebastian replied playfully as he ran his fingers down the other's chest.

Hunter obliged, moving one hand from Sebastian's arm to his hair and dragging him down for a long, drawn-out kiss. His other hand slid firmly down Sebastian's bare side, up along his back, fingers digging deep around his shoulder blade. The boy above him shifted, arching his back away from Hunter's hand. He pulled back from the kiss and warned with a raised eyebrow, "Careful. I think we'd both prefer me in one piece."

"Is that you finally confessing that I'm stronger than you?" Hunter's breath was ragged, smugness playing across his face. Sebastian scoffed. "I would never confess to such a lie. I could beat that perfect ass of yours any day."

Hunter laughed. "Bas, you play _lacrosse_ and I could snap you in half."

Sebastian smiled at first, a genuine smile at the nickname that never left the dorm room, but then he frowned as Hunter finished. "Hey. It takes a lot of skill to play lacrosse."

"Exactly. Skill, not strength."

"Maybe if you came and watched a game, you'd see exactly how brutal it can be," Sebastian shot back. Hunter chuckled and squeezed the other's shoulder.

"Fine. If it'll get you to stop whining about it, I'll come watch a game." Then his expression dropped a little, worry creeping into his eyes. "But not to see you, of course."

Sebastian nodded, understanding. Everything they shared never left the room. As soon as they were in public, they ignored each other – as much as they could. As long as there was the occasional argument, perhaps an infamous Hunter blow-up or a screaming match, their cover – hating each other's guts – was kept.

"Why on earth would you come to see me?"

Hunter smiled again and pulled Sebastian back down for another kiss. Sebastian sighed, fingertips tracing Hunter's hips as the kiss turned lazy and they both relaxed.

They were both so far in their own world of satisfaction and contentment that neither of them heard the door to the dorm room being unlocked. The first they knew of it was when a voice half-shouted, "Oh, fuck!"

They both jumped, Sebastian's head shooting up lightning fast to see his roommate standing awkwardly in the open doorway, trying to decide what to do. Hunter swore and after a moment of staring at the intruder, buried his face in his hands, still swearing.

"Jeff, I'm pretty sure I told you I was claiming the room for the afternoon," Sebastian said, tugging the blanket up a little; more for Hunter's benefit than his own.

"I-I know," Jeff stammered, looking suitably guilty and red-faced "But I texted you to say I was coming up to grab something. And I knocked!" He finished indignantly, hands on his hips as he found his confidence. "You can't say I didn't warn you."

"Do you mind closing the door?" Sebastian hissed, not in the mood. Hunter still hadn't stopped muttering curses behind his hands, but he sounded more upset than angry now. Sebastian understood. While his own parents had given up on him and didn't care what he did anymore, Hunter's were very rich, very important and very much in the public eye. There could be no drama, no problems, no scandals. And this was most definitely all of the above.

Jeff quickly shut the door and leaned back against it, arms around his stomach. "Is he okay?" he asked, nodding to the panicking boy. As Jeff spoke, Hunter slid his hands up to his hair and stared at Sebastian. "I'm so fucked, "he whispered "Tell me this isn't happening."

Sebastian sighed. "Sorry." Then he looked back over at Jeff and fixed him with a pointed glare. "You're going to keep your mouth shut about this, Jeff."

The blonde looked confused. "Why would I tell anyone?"

Sebastian prided himself on understanding people in an instant, but there were times, even after months of living in the same room, Jeff still surprised Sebastian. The boy stared, opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again. Hunter glanced over curiously. "You won't?"

"Um, no," Jeff said "Sebastian, even if your hook-ups weren't _so_ old news, I wouldn't tell anyone anyway. That'd be a pretty shit thing to do."

He wanted to be a little offended about Jeff's comment, but Sebastian couldn't feel anything but relief. This was going to be okay. Jeff would keep quiet and their secret would be safe. He barely heard Jeff talking about grabbing whatever it was he'd come for – he only listened when the blonde said he was leaving.

"Lock the door, don't come back until tonight, and all this stays between us," he said, waiting for Jeff's nod of confirmation. His whole body relaxed when he got it, and he ignored the thumbs up and smile Jeff gave them as he left, the lock clicking behind him.

There was a long silence as the pair stared at each other, trying to decide what to say. Eventually, Sebastian was the one to break it, his voice doing a little of the same as he asked, "So are you staying or going?"

"I would have thought the fact I haven't moved would have given you a clue," Hunter replied, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"I don't mean now," Sebastian said "I mean in general. I do trust Jeff, but I don't know if you do. Are you staying, or are you going to go and pretend this never happened?" He didn't mean to let the hurt seep into his voice, but he heard it in his words and berated himself internally. He needed to be better than that. Stronger.

Hunter frowned. "Bas, what's going on? You sound weird."

"Just answer the question."

"What's wrong?"

"Hunter, give me a goddamn answer."

"I will, when you give me one."

"Are you staying or not!?" Sebastian finally snapped, glaring for a split-second before realising what he'd done. He sighed, closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again Hunter looked even more concerned. He reached up and pressed a hand to Sebastian's cheek, frowning.

"If you trust Jeff to keep it quiet, then I trust him. Until I have a reason not to, I'd like to keep this thing going. If that's what you want."

Sebastian blinked, confused. "You… you do?"

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I've been enjoying myself quite a lot," Hunter joked, but then his tone turned serious "Did you think I was going to cut this off?"

Sebastian sighed. "I don't know. I guess. Why wouldn't you?"

"Because I'd like to have as much of a good thing for as long as I can," Hunter said matter-of-factly "I'm greedy that way. Are you alright?"

Sebastian rolled to the side, lying on his back next to Hunter and staring at the ceiling. "Fine."

"You expected me to leave." Hunter said. It wasn't a question. Sebastian didn't answer it. The silence dragged on for a few minutes until Hunter spoke again, this time with a touch of confusion.

"Did you always think I was going to leave?"

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian asked, although he knew exactly what the boy was talking about.

"You've always seemed on edge. You were expecting me to walk out at any moment."

"This is only casual," Sebastian repeated the words that had become a constant thought over the past few weeks "Everyone walks out in a casual relationship."

Hunter stared to speak again but then, surprising Sebastian, he stopped, rolled over and draped an arm over the other's chest, nestling his head into his shoulder.

"You're really fucked up, Bas," he mumbled into Sebastian's skin.

It wasn't quite what he'd been expecting and it took Sebastian a moment before he could reply, and even then it was a simple answer.

"Yeah."

"You should stop sleeping around. It's messed you up."

Sebastian frowned at how candid and honest Hunter was being – true, he was talking about him, but he'd never heard him speak like this before.

"Does that mean I should stop sleeping with you then?" He tried to make a joke out of it, but his laugh fell flat and he sighed. He didn't expect a reply and when it came, it shocked him again.

"No. Stop sleeping with other people."

Sebastian blinked. "So just with you?"

"Yeah. I won't walk out on you."

There was a part of his chest that hurt to hear him say that – in the best way. He smiled shakily. "Unless your parents find out?"

This time he expected a reply and he didn't get one. Hunter just curled up closer to him, almost as an apology. Sebastian nodded once, accepting it.

It was better than nothing.

* * *

Sebastian didn't realise he'd fallen asleep until he slowly blinked his eyes open. He noticed the room was mostly dark, the curtains drawn, but there was a single spot of light in the room over by Jeff's bed. He tried to sit up and see but a heavy weight held him down. His confusion lasted only a moment as he glanced down and saw Hunter sprawled across his chest, one arm draped over his shoulder and his hand tucked a little under his head, holding the other in place. Sebastian smiled briefly before it was wiped away by someone speaking.

"You're finally awake."

Sebastian propped himself up on his elbows and Hunter slipped, losing his hold. Still sleeping, he settled with his head on the other's stomach and mumbled to himself. Sebastian only gave him a quick look – instead, he focused on the blonde sitting on his own bed, the lamp beside it turned on, a book in his hands.

"What?" Sebastian's voice was rough with sleep and he rubbed at his eyes with one hand.

Jeff smiled in his direction. "It's like, eight thirty. I got back an hour ago – knocked and everything – but you and Hunter were asleep. I didn't want to wake you up." He shrugged, returning to his book. He didn't look up as he spoke again. "There's only half an hour until lights out though, so you might want to wake him up."

Sebastian frowned, but understood. Jeff was giving him as much privacy as he could without leaving the room. He looked back down at Hunter, contentedly nuzzling his head against his stomach, and shook his head with a small smile. Gently he shook the boy's shoulder and whispered, "Hunt. Come on, time to get up."

With a groan, Hunter wrapped his arms around Sebastian's torso. It took another shake before he opened his eyes and lifted his head. Sebastian couldn't help but smile at the confused look on his face, the tiredness still dragging down his eyelids, his messed-up hair. He quickly checked that Jeff still wasn't looking and leaned in for a slow kiss. Hunter responded without hesitation, following Sebastian's lead until the other broke away.

"What was that for?" he mumbled, still not entirely awake.

"There's not long before dorm checks and lights out," Sebastian said quietly "It's time to go."

It took Hunter a moment to catch on and when he did, he looked behind him at Jeff for a moment. The blonde was still apparently absorbed in his book, flicking to the next page and biting his lip.

Hunter was quick in getting dressed and in a few minutes Sebastian, having pulled on some pants, was seeing him off at the door. Hunter tried to smile but it fell flat, and he rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Another time?" he asked in a low voice, barely moving his head as he checked the hallway for others. Sebastian nodded. "Another time."

Once Hunter had gone, Sebastian shut the door and slumped on his bed. It was only then that Jeff looked up from his book.

"You really can't tell anyone," Sebastian warned "About anything you saw."

Jeff nodded. "I know. I won't tell. You can trust me."

Sebastian nodded before rolling onto his side, away from Jeff. He sighed and wrapped his arms around his stomach, mind drifting. Before long he was asleep again, a slight smile on his face

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews would be awesome :)**


End file.
